In general, cellular phones show operation screens, e-mail documents, television pictures, or the like, on their displays formed by liquid crystal panels or the like. In recent years, configuring a cellular phone with two displays has been under consideration. In this case, for example, the cellular phone has a second display laid over a first display, and the first display is moved in a state in which only the first display is exposed to the outside, whereby the cellular phone is switched to a state in which both of the displays are exposed to the outside.
On such a cellular phone, when the second display is opened, large amounts of text and images can be shown or the text and images can be enlarged on a large-sized display surface formed by the two displays. In addition, different applications can be activated concurrently on the respective displays.